One of the most common failure points for unwanted air and/or moisture in a building envelope is around doors and windows. Controlling air and/or moisture is a serious concern, which may result in exterior and interior damage if not prevented or corrected in a timely manner. In addition, heat losses caused by air leakage around building openings have taken on new significance due to today's high energy costs. Sealing such openings has typically been accomplished by caulking or using putty-like compound around openings between door and window frames to seal the gaps and prevent inward seepage of air and/or water into the building.
In window installations, caulking around the window has been the known installation and application method. However, over several years, such caulking typically cracks, as it cannot withstand the constant expansion and contraction of the window. Some studies indicate that after several years in operation, a majority of all windows will leak through the window flange or the window itself. This water leakage can lead to structural damage such as rotting of the windowsills and mold. Similar problems occur around doors.
Given these problems, there remains a need for an improved method for waterproofing internal components of an opening of a structure and for removing moisture that penetrates into the opening.